Healing hearts
by Republic of Yolossia
Summary: Sadik Adnan knew adopting a child had been a rash decision, but when little Kuzey Balik is finally allowed to live with him, he knew it was also the right decision. All he wants is to give the boy the peaceful, loving life he'd been deprived of, but things get complicated fast when his estranged older brother stumbles into the picture. turkcy, au
1. Chapter 1

_I started another thing sorry! Probably won't write any more of this until I've updated some other stuff first._

_This fic is an AU centred around Turkey, TRNC and Cyprus, with eventual Turkcy. It's mostly exploring TRNC's relationship with both of them. Um, this story (and this chapter) will contain references to child abuse and neglect, so be careful reading this._

…

Sadik was still not entirely sure why he had been matched with Kuzey Balik.

The nine year old was sat next to him at the dining table, munching his way through an assortment of sandwiches and fruit that Sadik had prepared for breakfast. He occasionally slurped from his glass of orange juice whilst the adult sipped from his tiny teacup. He didn't say anything as he ate. But then again, he hardly ever spoke.

Sadik didn't mind on this occasion though; he was just glad the boy was eating. When he'd first been taken into care, the child had been nearly dead with starvation. Even now, he was still underweight and Sadik didn't like it at all.

Both his social worker and the boy's social worker had thought it was a good match, and he just went along with it because- after a year of inspections and filling in forms and awaiting approval from various people he didn't entirely trust- he just wanted to be a parent as soon as possible.

His intentions for adopting were simple and honest: he could no longer live by himself. He wanted a family. He wanted children because he was lonely and needed love and noise in his home.

Sadik had come from a large family, but since moving to London, he'd been starved of human interaction. He had his friends and work colleagues, yes, and the occasional partner, but they weren't nearly enough to feed his desire to be around people all the time, and nothing compared to the crowds and noise he was used to. They had their own lives and homes and families and he accepted that.

Which was why he started his own family.

It had been a… spontaneous, and rather ill-thought out decision, he had to admit. Sadik didn't want to wait to meet the right person, who might not even want the same future as him, so he began looking into adoption.

When the home inspections began he started to think it would have been easier to just wait until he found someone he wanted to marry, but given his history with relationships, there was a good chance they'd end up having to adopt anyway.

He wasn't too fond of his social worker either. Arthur Kirkland was someone he needed time to get used to, but Sadik had to admit Mr Kirkland was good at his job. Though he could sometimes be blunt and think with his head more than his heart, he answered any questions Sadik had in great detail until the man was satisfied this was the best choice for him. If only he'd stop talking about the weather all the time…

He'd told Sadik that he had a child in mind for him from the very beginning.

Sadik knew all about Kuzey before he'd even set eyes on the child. Or at least, he knew what the social workers knew, which was only the last five years of the boy's life.

From what Sadik had heard, he was honestly surprised to be considered a good match. He knew agencies tried to match children with potential parents from a similar cultural background, but even that wasn't top priority. He supposed his big, empty, house was good for providing Kuzey with the peace and quiet he needed, and that as Sadik had no other family responsibilities, he could focus his time on providing Kuzey with the love and support the boy had been deprived of. And to show the boy that not all adults were cruel. And not all adults would neglect him.

It was his job to show Kuzey what love and family was.

Kuzey never mentioned his early years, not to his social worker, his foster parents, nor to the other children. He clammed up at the mention of anything remotely related to his past and the only thing Mr Bonnefoy- Kuzey's social worker- had to report was the occasional mumble of hatred towards his 'Baba', and that Kuzey's friend had once heard him crying out in his sleep for someone to come back for him.

That was another reason why Sadik doubted he was a suitable adoptive parent: Kuzey didn't seem to have had a good experience with fathers. He feared the boy would be scared of him when they first met, but everyone had been shocked with how quickly Kuzey took to him. Everyone, that is, except Mr Kirkland.

During those first, careful, meetings, Kuzey mostly kept quiet, and allowed Sadik to do all the talking. Sadik talked enough for the both of them anyways. At the end of the first meeting, although Kuzey didn't smile, and barely said a word, he gave Sadik a hug as he left. By the second meeting, he could manage the tiniest of smiles. By the fourth, he was even laughing at Sadik's jokes.

Sadik loved the sound of Kuzey's laugh. It was small, and controlled, but still incredible to hear.

Eventually, Kuzey began opening up, and answering Sadik's questions. He found that the boy loved reading, and wanted to start his own business when he grew up. He loved homemade food, and Sadik promised to bring him some homemade sweets next time he visited.

Sometimes they would go out for the day too, either shopping or to theme parks. Kuzey loved visiting museums, and also loved their trip to Hyde Park, especially taking a row boat out onto the lake. Sadik didn't mind rowing at all- it gave him a chance to show off his strength- and loved how fascinated Kuzey was by the water, leaning over the side to see if he could spot any fish.

And now, months later, Kuzey had woken up in his own room in Sadik's house for the very first time.

"So, champ," began Sadik, "have you unpacked everything?"

The child nodded.

"What do you want to do today?"

Kuzey shrugged. "Whatever you want, I guess."

"Well, there's a funfair in the park all weekend," Sadik suggested, "rides, ice cream, the usual."

"Sounds nice." Kuzey took a bite out of a jam sandwich, cut into triangles by Sadik. His voice was flat; it always was when he was lying.

"It doesn't, does it?" Sadik rested his chin in one hand and sighed, "look, just say what you want to do, not what I think you should do."

"Maybe we can go to the funfair tomorrow," Kuzey glanced up and smiled, "I want to stay home today."

Sadik's heart somersaulted at the thought that Kuzey already referred to this house as his home.

"Of course we can!" he cried. Sadik stood up and began clearing the plates away.

"I saw some board games in the cupboard, maybe we could play one of those."

Sadik dropped the plates in the sink slowly before wheeling round.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea," he admitted, "I've been told I'm too competitive with board games. I can get a bit scary, apparently…"

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Kuzey slid out of his chair and hopped over, taking Sadik's hand and pulling him towards the sitting room, "come on, Baba!"

Baba? Sadik couldn't remember when he'd last been this happy.


	2. Chapter 2

…_Fuck. I should've updated this sooner, I'm aware. And sorry about that. I basically forgot to write the next chapter. Plus I was busy._

_Forgot to put this in the last chapter, but Kuzey is TRNC, though I'm guessing you know that…_

…

"Baba, did you have to throw the Monopoly board across the room? I thought I was the child here."

Sadik shied away from his son's gaze, playing with his hands as his face flushed. "Told you I was competitive..."

Kuzey was now tucked up in bed, smiling sleepily whilst Sadik sat on the edge of the bed next to him. The child's face flickered in the glow of his nightlight and he snuggled up to an assortment of cuddly toys that Sadik had bought. The whole room was filled with presents from his new father.

"Just because I was winning…" he mumbled.

"Hey! No one won because we didn't finish the game!"

"…Because you threw the board across the room."

Sadik huffed, folding his arms whilst Kuzey laughed. That laugh always had a strange affect on him, and he soon found himself grinning despite his attempts to sulk.

"Whatever," he said, "just get a good night's rest."

"I will."

"Did you have a good day then?"

"Oh yes, Baba," Kuzey grinned, "it was so fun! And I can't wait to go to the funfair tomorrow."

"Good, but try not to overexcite yourself;" Sadik frowned, "those things can be rather noisy. And dangerous. Maybe we should go to somewhere quieter. Like a library."

"Oh but I never get to go to funfairs," Kuzey looked down, pouting slightly.

"Does going mean that much to you?"

"Well, yes."

He sighed. "Fine, we'll go. But the moment you feel ill or unhappy, you just tell me and we'll go straight home."

"Thank you, Baba. But I think I'll be fine."

Sadik kissed Kuzey's forehead and stood up.

"Goodnight, son."

"Night, night Baba."

…

Kuzey! Wait! Don't go with them!

Sadik ran as fast as he could, but he never seemed to move forward. He tried to speak, to get his son's attention, but no words came out.

He could only watch as a shadowy figure led his son away into a blinding light. Kuzey toddled along next to them, holding their hand and not once looking in his direction. He seemed scared. He glanced from side to side, whining for his Baba. He didn't want to hold this person's hand. Sadik wanted to run to him, to prize him away from the stranger but he still couldn't move.

They walked further away. Everything was blurry. The light almost seemed to hurt. Kuzey, come back! They could be dangerous! Please don't leave me! I don't want you to be hurt! I don't want to be alone…

A flash. They were gone. Sadik silently screamed.

He shot up in bed, giving the tiniest of cries. A dream. It was all a dream. A wave of relief washed through him, but he couldn't help feeling more than a little shaken by the whole thing. Surely the dream couldn't be a warning? Who would want to take Kuzey away from him? He had no family to speak of. The social workers wanted him to have a happy home. No one wanted to take him away.

Regardless, he wanted to make sure Kuzey was safe.

Sadik climbed out of bed, throwing on a dressing gown and slippers, and blindly fumbling for the door. He stumbled through the hall, still clammy and trembling from his dream. He feared the worst as he approached the child's door, even though he knew he was irrational.

But Kuzey was still there. Sadik peered into his room through the ajar door to find him sleeping soundly, breathing steady. He was curled up, clutching a cuddly elephant in one hand and a lion in the other. All was well.

Sadik chided himself for being so paranoid, closing the door silently and tiptoeing back to his own room.

He heard a thump.

Sadik froze. The noise had come from downstairs, and he strained to listen for any more odd noises. Another thump, and the sound of breaking glass.

They were being burgled.

Sadik grabbed an ornamental sword off the wall, too high for little Kuzey to reach, but perfect for a grown man. It was too fragile to give any fatal wounds, but cut a fearsome image. He clutched the sword as he slowly made his way downstairs. No, he wouldn't allow it. This house was Kuzey's safe space and this invading bastard was going to wish he was never born.

Also he better not touch Sadik's sweets stash or there would be blood.

Standing in the hallway, he raised the sword and listened. There was a scuffle coming from the sitting room, and he inched towards the open door, peering inside the room at the figure silhouetted against the moonlight.

A young man, wrapped up in a sleeveless jacket on top of a stained jumper. His jeans were ripped and muddy, and a beanie covered his uneven hair. The man didn't even have a balaclava, and his gloves were fingerless. And judging by that- plus the awful racket he was making- Sadik guessed he was a terrible burglar.

He crawled through the now open window, collapsing on the floor next to the sofa and coughing. He groaned, resting his head on the soft carpet, not even having the strength to pull himself up.

Well, there was no guessing about it: the man was a terrible burglar. This was probably his first time trying something like this; he was probably desperate.

But Sadik had very little sympathy for him. This man had broken into a house where Kuzey was asleep and helpless, and for that he would pay.

"Hey!" he barked, "what the hell are you doing here?"

The young man yelped, lifting his head up and staring at him. He seemed too frightened to speak, just looking up with wide eyes, mouth slightly open and lip quivering. From these close quarters, Sadik now knew he smelt awful, like rubbish and dirty water and other things he cared not think of. The young man just looked at him with those dull eyes, bordered by dark rings.

Then he spied the sword.

The man screamed, sitting up and crawling backwards towards the wall. He threw his arms over his face, as if to shield it. He just kept crying out.

"Please! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

Sadik felt a flash of anger. What a coward! To break into someone's house then start sobbing once they'd been caught out!

"You dare come into my home?" he growled, taking a step forward. "You dare break in and put my family in danger?"

"Please, it was a mistake…"

"Damn right it was! So what, you were planning to steal from us? Kill us in our sleep? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you right here?"

"I… I…" he was lost for words, and promptly burst into a fresh round of tears, composing himself long enough to shout a few words out. "Please! I just wanted to see if he's here! I want to see him!" The young man was backed against the wall now, shaking and blubbing, arms still in front of his face as he shook his head.

Sadik stopped. "Who?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer, "who do you want to see?"

"Kuzey. He's here, right?"

Sadik raised the sword higher. "How do you know that name?"

"Baba, what's happening? Why is there shouting?"

Sadik wheeled round to find Kuzey standing in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Just go back to sleep and I'll tuck you in again after dealing with this."

But Kuzey wasn't listening. He looked past his father at the young man on the floor, and the young man looked back, equally perplexed. Kuzey mouthed something as his eyes widened.

Then he screamed.

Kuzey let out a shriek and darted off with a chorus of 'no's. Sadik wanted to follow him, but he had some business to finish.

"Get out! Get out or I'll kill you! Who are you to come in here and upset my son?"

"Son?" the young man wrinkled his nose. "You are no relative of his!"

"Yes I am," a trickle of fear crept into Sadik's heart, "I adopted him and he's my son! Who are you to question that?"

"I'm his brother!"


	3. Chapter 3

_I must confess, I have a beginning and end to this fic… but no middle. This isn't a problem for now but after chapter 7 or so I will start to panic. Help! I should really work out the middles before I start things because this is a problem I have with a lot of my fics. Maybe if I took time to work out middles I'd be able to focus on fewer fics, since it takes so long to do that…_

_Also apparently I add Mrs Browns Boys references to fics now, again. A biscuit to anyone who finds it._

_Also I need to update more regularly._

_Some back story will be explained in this too._

…

Sadik couldn't reply.

His mouth felt dry and refused to move. A thousand questions buzzed through his mind, screaming to be asked, but they all died in his throat. He looked down at the man in front of him, and was hit with a wave of anger.

This imposter wasn't Kuzey's brother. There was no way he could be.

But the longer Sadik stared, the more he realised that this man and his son had the same dark brown hair- slightly wavy at the tips- and the same eyes: haunted yet calm, almost empty and bordered by dark rings. Their eyebrows were the same, as was that constant air of fear, like deer prepared to run at the slightest sound. But that realisation made him scared, and when he was scared, he got angrier.

And it was that anger that finally gave him a voice.

"Kuzey has no brother," he croaked.

"He does. Me." The young man seemed torn between glaring at him and shielding his face. Sadik gripped his sword tighter.

"No, he has no biological family." No known biological family, at least. "He'd have told me if he had."

"Maybe you're not as important to him as you thought you were." The young man had clearly spoken without thinking, and Sadik gave a warning lunge, bringing the sword down enough to terrify him. It worked.

Sadik thought about his son, and sighed. He needed to talk to Kuzey, not this pest. He grabbed the man by the ear and dragged him to his feet, ignoring his protests as he led him into the hall towards an airing cupboard near the back of the house. He threw the young man inside and slammed the door shut, propping a chair under the handle to keep it shut.

"Stay in there 'til I decide what to do with you."

He ignored the other's whimpers as he began searching the ground floor for Kuzey. He wasn't in the dining room or guest room, but Sadik heard faint crying coming from the kitchen.

He entered the room to find Kuzey hugging his knees on the kitchen floor as he wailed softly, cheeks smeared with tears.

The noise tore at Sadik's heart as he walked over and sat next to his son, propping the sword against the fridge as he did so. He noticed Kuzey was clutching a coloured slip of paper in his trembling hands.

"So," he began awkwardly, and Kuzey looked up; "that man says he's your brother. Is that true?"

Kuzey nodded.

Sadik thought he could feel part of his soul dying. "You never said you had a brother."

"I thought I'd made him up, like an imaginary friend, but an imaginary family. I wasn't completely sure he was real. I don't have any memories of him to tell me he was."

"Then how do you know this man is your brother?"

Kuzey handed him the slip of paper, and Sadik found himself staring at an old photograph of a teenage boy holding a tiny baby, looking up at the camera with a wide smile.

And his heart sank.

Here it was: concrete proof that that man who had broken in was telling the truth. The same face was now smiling at him, younger and less drained, but him nonetheless.

"Turn it over," Kuzey said flatly.

Sadik did so, and found 'Stelios and Kuzey- My precious boys, 2003' written on the back in neat handwriting. He felt a lump rise in the back of his throat.

"Why didn't you tell anyone of this?"

Kuzey shrugged. "It was my secret. I would just keep dreaming about what he was like, that I was his best friend and favourite person. I didn't want anyone to know that all I wanted was for him to show up and take me away to a real home and family."

Sadik's chest tightened.

"I was mad at him too," Kuzey continued, "still am. He just left. When I was a baby. I don't know why… but he left me with that… that man."

He teared up again and Sadik held him close.

"He probably has his reasons," he found himself saying. What he really wanted to tell him was 'don't worry, son, I'll kick him out and you'll never have to worry about that boy again' but knew that wouldn't solve anything. Kuzey needed to hear Stelios' side of the story for himself, at least to put his own mind at rest. "Look, do you think you're up to talking to him a bit?"

"He's still here?"

"Yeah, I locked him in the cupboard."

Kuzey looked up at him on horror. "Why would you do that?" he jumped up and ran into the hall with a cry, Sadik following. He found Kuzey pulling the chair away and throwing open the door.

Stelios was crouched in the corner, trembling and staring at the floor with wide eyes.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, Baba," Kuzey said flatly.

"I guess… he broke into our house! What was I supposed to do?"

Kuzey didn't reply, instead he took a tentative step towards Stelios.

"…Brother?" he asked nervously.

Stelios looked up. "Kuzey?" He blinked slowly, dull green eyes slowly focusing on his little brother. "Kuzey? You're really here?" He moved forward, arms outstretched to hug him, but Kuzey moved backwards, tilting his head up slightly.

"It seems like you and Kuzey need to talk," Sadik began awkwardly.

"Of course," Stelios nodded, still looking at his brother.

…

The three sat in the sitting room, away from the glass of the broken window, still open and letting in the chilly air.

Stelios was still staring at Kuzey, nervous and trying to read the other's expression. He played with his hands anxiously, back hunched as he shivered. His jacket still did little to protect him from the cold, and he guessed he was doomed to always feel the chill.

Kuzey was sat on the sofa opposite him, shivering in his pyjamas and clutching a toy elephant whilst Sadik was in an armchair between them, looking between the two with nervous eyes. Stelios wasn't sure he could actually talk to his brother properly whilst in the man's presence. He was still terrified of him, and chances are Sadik would keep muscling in with his opinion.

"Erm, Baba," began Kuzey, to everyone's surprise, even his own, "I'm sure everyone would feel more comfortable if you weren't here." Stelios blinked, giving a small smile. At least he didn't have to be the one to say it.

"Well it's a shame everyone doesn't pay the rent," Sadik replied curtly.

"Baba."

The glare Kuzey threw at his father seemed to have a strong effect, as Sadik sighed and stood up, walking over to the door.

"Fine, but I'll be right outside."

Once they were alone, Stelios turned back to Kuzey, who had fallen silent again. No one spoke for a minute.

"So," Stelios finally began, "it seems like you have a new home. Happy here?"

Kuzey nodded.

"And Mr Adnan is being nice to you?"

Another nod.

"He's very kind," Kuzey spoke up, "and funny. He's a good Baba."

Stelios flinched.

"You left me." Kuzey looked at him directly for the first time since sitting down, glare harsh and full of pain.

"I didn't, I swear," Stelios' voice was little more than a whisper.

"You left me with… him." Tears began to form in his eyes.

"It wasn't my choice; I wanted to stay with you…"

"Stelios, I nearly died."

Both boys fell silent. Kuzey was horrified at admitting such a thing. Although it had been common knowledge among his social workers and Baba, it wasn't something he ever talked about.

Stelios, on the other hand, was shaking as his insides were torn and stirred; he still didn't know the extent of his brother's abuse, but had never even dreamed it would have been life-threatening. It was also the first time Kuzey had called him by his name.

"I see," he eventually muttered, "look, I didn't even know."

Kuzey didn't reply, tilting his head slightly as an invitation for his brother to continue.

"Your parents divorced when you were still a baby," he began slowly.

"Our parents, surely?"

Stelios shook his head, "I'm your half-brother, you see. We had different dads. Mine was a Greek man from Cyprus. He died in a plane crash when I was little. Our mother spent fifteen years in mourning before she met your father."

"What was our mother like?"

"Sweet," Stelios smiled, "beautiful. But stubborn, and very passionate. We were her favourite people in the world."

"And… and my dad? Was he always… bad?"

"No, not at first. He used to be lovely; mama wouldn't have fallen for him otherwise. He was Turkish, so you were given a Turkish name. I don't know what happened, but just after you were born he lost his job and started drinking, heavily. He'd shout at us and call us names, but never hit."

"Not at first, at least," Kuzey added bitterly.

Stelios sighed, unable to reply at first. "Like I said, they got divorced. Mama got me and your father got you. The plan was for me to come over on certain days to visit you and Mama would take you on weekends. You must've been about two then and missed us something terrible…"

"And then?"

"One time I came over to visit and noticed these bruises on your arms. I asked your dad about it but he just yelled at me. I told Mama and she got really worried, saying she was gonna take you back, and I didn't understand why fully but I was happy at the idea of you living with us again."

Kuzey sighed, "but?"

"When we went over to pick you up, you and him were gone. He just took you and ran."

"So you didn't abandon me then?" Kuzey looked up.

"Mama and I haven't stopped searching for you since then;" Stelios held his gaze, "we looked everywhere but it was like you'd vanished. We feared you were dead."

"Where's Mama now?"

Stelios didn't reply immediately.

"She got ill. About two years ago," he felt a lump form in his throat, "they couldn't save her. Before she died she made me promise to never stop looking for you."

"Oh," Kuzey finally allowed himself to cry. He'd always wanted to meet his mother, especially when he was younger and it was Mother's day and the kids at school would make cards and go on about how their mothers would read them stories and give them hugs. But now he'd never meet her, and he'd only just found out she existed…

"How did you find me?" he eventually asked.

"By doing the same things I'd tried in Turkey, Cyprus, France, Germany and everywhere else I looked. I checked town records and asked local councils. It's how I found out you were living here, though I assumed it was a foster home," he rested his chin in his hands, "didn't realise you'd been adopted."

"Yeah, finally," Kuzey gave a small smile.

"So you're happy here then? Guess there's no reason for me to hang around digging up the past." He stood up to leave.

"Wait! No!" Kuzey jumped up and grabbed his jacket. Stelios stopped, genuinely surprised.

Kuzey dug into his pyjama pocket and pulled out the photograph, handing it to Stelios. He stared at it for a long moment, mouth hung open slightly.

"It's… us."

"Yes," Kuzey nodded, "and I've spent years hiding this photograph and wishing you would show up. I waited for you, Stelios, and you're not walking out of my life now."

His brother didn't reply immediately. "You want me to stay?"

"Yes!"

"You think your, err, Baba would mind?"

"Of course not!" Kuzey faltered, "well, I hope not."

There was a knock on the door and Sadik entered with a tray of tea and sweets. Kuzey took his photograph back and the brothers sat down, still on separate sofas.

"So," Sadik began, placing the tray on the coffee table, "did you have a good talk?"

"Yes, thank you," Kuzey picked up his cup and took the tiniest of sips, "um, Baba?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay if Stelios stayed over, just for a few days? I'd like to get to know him a bit better…"

Sadik's expression seemed to convey that that would not be 'okay' at all, but he just nodded. "Fine, he can stay in the spare bedroom. But I'm sure he has a home to go to already."

"Well, no, not really," Stelios wondered if the man was deliberately trying to make him uncomfortable, or was just plain dense.

"Oh, I see."

"But I guess now I've found my brother, I can start to look for somewhere more permanent to stay…"

"Stay as long as you want," Kuzey spoke up hurriedly.

"Kuzey," Sadik hissed.

"Thank you," replied Stelios, "but I know where I'm not welcome. I'll stay for a few days but then I must leave."


	4. Chapter 4

_Still struggling to find a middle to this, damn. I only have bits of chapters and the end atm. I know it'll be sad, but that really sad. But that's hardly a surprise, huh?_

_Anyone have any ideas about what they think will happen? Mostly so I know what people are expecting so I won't write that hehe._

…

It was nice waking up in a real bed, Stelios supposed. Beds would always win against park benches and doorways, hands down. He just lay there, caught in the hazy, calm world between asleep and awake, wrapped up in soft, cool sheets, in pyjamas and a dressing gown.

It was the first time in a long while that he'd not been kept awake by his own shivering, and he loved the warmth of the clothes, despite who owned them. It was probably the closest he'd been to happiness in years.

He'd had his first shower in weeks last night, after Kuzey went back to bed, and his clothes were finally being washed. As Stelios leisurely, finally, began to awaken, he realised how odd that was. The old man, Kuzey's so-called 'Baba', didn't like him, and had made that perfectly clear. Why was he going out of his way to be hospitable? Like giving Stelios the spare bedroom. Sure, it had been Kuzey to insist that he stayed, but Sadik could've made him sleep on the settee or a patch of floor. Had he thought Stelios would steal something? Possibly, since the spare bedroom was almost empty of furniture and bric-a-brac. Harsh. But then why go out of his way to wash Stelios' clothes? Maybe Sadik just thought he would try and escape, and didn't want Kuzey to be upset.

Kuzey.

He was the only reason Stelios stayed the night. He'd searched for so long and couldn't up and leave when he'd only just found him. Besides, what else did he have in his life? Apart from _them_, that is…

He wanted to spend time with his little brother. He wanted to know Kuzey's interests, and what kept the boy busy each day. He hoped Kuzey would allow him back into his life. He'd seemed pretty willing for that to happen, once he knew his brother hadn't just abandoned him as a baby.

Stelios could do without Sadik though.

He seemed to be one of those people that just had to interfere with everything and it irritated Stelios to no end. He worried Sadik would try and muscle in on his and Kuzey's relationship, tear them apart somehow. He already felt like he had no place in his brother's life, that Kuzey was happy and moving on and Stelios wasn't doing him any favours by making his household tense and bringing up bad memories.

It was like he was looking through a window at his brother, distant with room in his heart for only one person, and that person certainly wasn't Stelios.

He could also see something about him scared Sadik, but he didn't know why. Maybe Sadik thought Stelios' presence would compromise his control over Kuzey.

No, that was unfair. He hadn't known the man long, but Sadik seemed far too blunt to be the manipulative type, and he seemed to genuinely care for Kuzey. Stelios had just shocked him, breaking in. In the middle of the night. Through the sitting room window. He'd get used to him. Eventually.

Stelios decided it was best for him to get up. He'd never slept in this late before and it had been absolutely lovely, but now it was time to find out more about his new situation, and spend time with his brother.

He dragged himself out of bed, walking across the room to the door. He noted how bright and colourful the room was, like the other rooms in the house that he'd seen, though he wasn't quite sure he'd call the colour scheme tasteful. Garish seemed a better word for it.

He grabbed the door handle and pulled, but it didn't move; he pushed the door and, again, it stayed firm. Stelios began to panic as he threw his weight against it and cried out. He banged his fists against the wood.

"Let me out! Help! The door is stuck!"

He didn't hear the footsteps over his shouts, and only stopped when he heard the jangling of keys before the door hit him in the face.

"What's with all the noise?" asked a rather grumpy Sadik, raising an eyebrow at Stelios, who was bent over double and clutching his nose.

"You dick," he hissed; "you locked me in!" He looked up and found Kuzey clinging to Sadik's leg and looking at his father in horror.

"Baba I told you not to do that!"

"But how am I supposed to trust him in my house!" Sadik exclaimed. "He broke in through the window; who knows what else he's capable of?"

"Oh yes I've been such a huge threat to your safety," Stelios spat, still covering his face, "you know, washing, sleeping, dangerous stuff like that."

Sadik breathed out sharply through his nose. "Alright, so you haven't done anything, yet. Doesn't mean you won't."

"Wow, you really don't trust me, huh?" Stelios tilted his head slightly, "all I'm here for is Kuzey."

Sadik's eyes widened at that. "What does that mean?"

"I am going to fix my relationship with my brother, if he allows it. I'm not after anything else."

"Just stop locking him up," Kuzey whispered.

"Fine," Sadik looked away; "Kuzey and I are going out this afternoon. Feel free to join us." Then he left the room.

Kuzey watched him go, and the brothers didn't speak for a long while.

"He's probably making breakfast," Kuzey began, "he always does that when he's upset."

"Upset." Stelios repeated; "why does your father hate me so much?"

Kuzey shook his head; "I don't know. Guess he's just not used to you."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Shall I give you a tour before breakfast?" Kuzey offered.

"That would be lovely."

…

"…And this is my teddy," Kuzey babbled, handing Stelios a new, fluffy teddy.

"He's lovely," his brother replied, sitting on the edge of Kuzey's bed, in the same place Sadik usually sat, Kuzey noted. He stroked the teddy's soft fur. "What's his name?"

"Teddy." Kuzey stared at him blankly.

"Oh," Stelios watched as he pulled more toys out of his toybox, showing them off before carefully putting them back, as if scared to make a mess. He was never like that as a toddler.

"And does he have name?" Stelios asked as Kuzey handed him a cuddly dog and took the teddy back.

"Dog."

"Do any of your toys have names?" Stelios asked weakly.

"No. That's childish."

"You know, you are a child. You can do childish things."

Kuzey looked away. "I don't really know how to."

"You had to grow up fast, didn't you?" Stelios sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Wasn't your fault. I get that now." Kuzey dug further into his toy chest. "Want to meet my toy dragon?"

"Of course," Stelios smiled at the red dragon Kuzey handed to him, "hello dragon."

He saw Kuzey smile in the edges of his vision.

"Breakfast!" Sadik called from the stairs, and Kuzey dashed out of the room, Stelios slowly following.

…

"I'll have to throw your clothes away; I hope you don't mind," Sadik said as he watched the brothers eat from the selection of fruits and sweets he'd set out. He noted how similar their eating habits were, polite and only taking small bites, despite how hungry they both looked, particularly Stelios.

"What? Why?"

"I washed them and they still smell," he shook his head, "I could try again but the result will be the same. Though if they mean a lot to you, I could just store them somewhere, but I'd rather you didn't wear them again. I might throw up."

"Then what am I supposed to wear? Because I'm certainly not spending the rest of my life in your pyjamas." Stelios looked at him challengingly, and Kuzey glanced between the two adults with nervous eyes.

"You can borrow some of my clothes until you go shopping again."

"That might take a while," Stelios stared at his plate, "I'd need to get a job first."

"You could bor-"

"No, no way," he shook his head, "I don't want your charity. And I don't know why you're being so nice."

"It's not charity, it's helping out my son's brother," now Sadik, too, was avoiding eye contact, "and it would be bad manners to be inhospitable to a guest."

"Well it makes me nervous. I know you don't like me."

"When did I say that?"

"You showed it. You're scared of me, aren't you?" He tilted his head.

"Not at all! Look, I'll leave you some clothes and you can wear them or walk around bare for all I care."

"But you're… well, we have a different… our bodies aren't exactly the same width…"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Sadik raised an eyebrow.

"…And that you have man-boobs."

"Well aren't you a rude child."

"I'm twenty-three," Stelios glared at him.

"Whatever. Look, me and Kuzey are going to the funfair today. You can tag along or stay at home. Makes no difference to me."

"I'd like to spend time with my brother, thank you," Stelios looked down, "and sorry. What I said was rude."

"It's fine, just remember to not make fun of someone's appearance with your own hair looking like it does."

"There's nothing wrong with my hair!"

"See? It isn't nice when people make fun of your appearance."

"I said I was sorry. Which is more than you did for locking me up."

"I apologise." Sadik sighed. "So you don't have anything then?"

"I have a few things," Stelios shrugged, "in a bag at my friend's flat. I left it there for safekeeping."

"I see. Didn't know you had a friend."

"Hera's been looking after me since I came to London," Stelios smiled into his food, "he offered to let me stay at his but I told him no. I think I might go back to his tonight though."

"No! Please stay here!" Kuzey looked at his brother in horror.

"I have to go," Stelios replied, "but you can always visit."

"But I want you here," he mumbled.

"I think you leaving might upset Kuzey," Sadik began, voice low and serious.

"You don't want me here," Stelios shot back, "and I think that sort of tension will be even more upsetting for Kuzey."

"I'd still rather you stay," Kuzey piped up.

"But…" Stelios groaned, "fine, but only for a few days. I really don't like this arrangement."

"Thank you," Kuzey spoke quietly, leaning over and resting his head on Stelios' upper arm, nuzzling it slightly. The other didn't reply, though his chest swelled.

"So we're all going out today?" Kuzey beamed.

"It seems so," Sadik grinned at his son.

…

Well, at least Kuzey seemed to be happy.

Sadik and Stelios followed him around the funfair as he tentatively queued for the rides and stared at food and prizes until Sadik would sigh, roll his eyes and offer to win or buy the thing he wanted. Kuzey would refuse, and Stelios would watch in interest as the boy's face lit up after Sadik got him what he wanted anyway.

Once more, Stelios felt like an outsider. He wasn't comfortable here, among the noises that attacked him from all sides. He should've stayed at home, because now he was just ruining Kuzey's happy day by sulking.

He was not welcome.

Kuzey had a new family now. Stelios should leave.

"What's wrong?" Sadik called, "cold?"

"No," Stelios replied, face burning.

"Then hurry up!"

Stelios was glad Sadik hadn't offered to buy him anything. He didn't trust the man, at all. The forced politeness was just making things all the more awkward between them.

He noted how little Sadik had said to him since they'd arrived here, like he was trying to ignore him. Maybe if he pretended Stelios didn't exist, he'd go away. Maybe he was trying to show Stelios he didn't like him. Well if that were the case, then it was certainly working.

Stelios wondered why Sadik had agreed to let him stay, and why Kuzey thought it was a good idea in the first place. He didn't need this kind of tension and upset in his life. Stelios was scared to admit it, but he'd done the boy no favours by coming back into his life. What was the point of even being here now?

"Want a go on the dodgem cars?" Sadik was saying to Kuzey when Stelios caught up. The boy shook his head and Sadik pouted. "What about you?"

"No thanks," Stelios frowned and Sadik's shoulders slumped.

"Oh come on! I'm not going on by myself!"

"You're a grown man," Stelios told him flatly, "why do you need to go on at all?"

"Because it's fun!" Sadik grinned, "are you scared of a few bumps, huh?"

"Not at all; it's just not my thing."

Sadik rolled his eyes. "Fine, I guess I'll have to go by myself after all." He marched over to the queue and Kuzey covered his eyes.

"Why must he be so embarrassing," the child muttered.

"I'm starting to wonder if you two swapped bodies or something," Stelios noted, wondering what exactly possessed the adoption agency to match such a serious child with a childish parent, then decided the idea might not be as daft as it sounded. They balanced each other out perfectly. It was Stelios himself that was upsetting the balance, he reasoned miserably.

The brothers watched in despair as Sadik paid the rather confused ride attendant and squeezed into a car made for children. He put his foot on the peddle and went off, crashing his car into anything and anyone that stood in his way. Stelios swore he was the reason several children burst into tears.

Sadik was having the time of his life. It was a chance to finally de-stress after what felt like his entire life spiralling out of control, and everyone else using a dodgem car would have to accept that. He wished Stelios had had a go. He would've liked to knock that annoying kid about a bit.

He had to tell himself again that Stelios wasn't out to steal his son. He just wanted to spend time with his brother, and where did he have to run to if he did take Kuzey? The guy had no money and no means of getting away, should he abduct Kuzey and should Sadik call the police. They would be found in no time and surely Stelios knew that.

Sadik, in his moment of distraction, drove into the side of the rink. He manoeuvred his way around with great difficulty, mostly due to the group of children ramming their cars into him in revenge for his reckless driving.

When he was finally free of his attackers, he looked around for Kuzey, somewhat embarrassed and expecting to see the child giving one of his tiny laughs again.

But he couldn't find him.

Sadik stared at the spot where Kuzey had been standing, but he and Stelios were gone. He looked around but they were nowhere to be seen. He could feel himself starting to panic. Where were they?

But the brothers had disappeared, and Sadik realised his worst nightmare.

Kuzey had been taken away.


End file.
